Talonpaws Death
by tr1xx777
Summary: The book doesn't really explain Talonpaws death so I wrote it for you. Review. T for blood and death


Talonpaw leapt on top of the mouse, it was killed immediately. He almost laughed at the stupidity of the gray creature. It had practically ran into the apprentices paws.

Talonpaw sat up and closed his eyes.

"StarClan, thank you for this mouse that I will use to feed the Clan." Talonpaw finished as he picked up the mouse. A sudden wave of sadness hit him as it had for the past moons since his brothers death. Smokepaw had fallen off of a cliff at the beginning of the journey to find a new home for the Clans. He didn't even get to see the new ShadowClan territory.

Talonpaw squeezed his eyes shut as the pain passed, the memories of him and Smokepaw had started to fade over time but the pain of losing his only brother was still fresh in his mind.

The dark brown apprentice opened his eyes to find that he was face to face with two cats. Their scent was unmistakeable. Kittypet.

"Get off ShadowClan territory, kittypets!" Talonpaw snarled.

"We're going to have to decline." the large male meowed in a mocking tone. Talonpaw _hates _being mocked.

The apprentice felt his claws unsheathe as he leapt towards the two large cats. Despite their size, they easily dodged the apprentices attack and swiped their own blows at his head.

Talonpaw felt a sharp pain above his eye and let out a tiny yelp as the smaller of the two kittypets pinned Talonpaw to the ground.

"Why cause trouble?" she snarled. Her breath reaked of kittypet pellets and twolegs. Talonpaw wrigled under her grasp but she quickly stopped his movement by a deep bite to the shoulder. Blood seeped out of Talonpaws wounds as he felt a sticky liquid seep into one of his eyes. The female cat jumped off of the ShadowClan apprentice.

Talonpaw scrambled to his feet but the pain in his shoulder prevented him from standing properly and the blood that had leaked from his wound into his eye had temporarily blinded him. The male cat rammed into his injured shoulder, knocking Talonpaw down again. The kittypet clawed viciousely at the brown apprentices open stomach before he suddenly stopped.

"Think he's learned his lesson, Susan?" The male asked the other kittypet.

"I think so." Susan replied as she turned and headed towards their twoleg home with the other cat close behind.

Talonpaw lay wheexing for what felt like hours but he knew it couldn't have been more than minutes. Finally, he crawled to his feet. There was a large bloodstain where he had lain but didn't take the time to worry, he needed to get back to ShadowClan.

The apprentice limped back to camp with his right leg lifted off the ground. His head was spinning, he wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction.

"Talonpaw? Oh, Starclan! Talonpaw!" Tawnypelts voice startled Talonpaw as he fell to the ground. He felt the fur of his Clanmate wrap around him and help him up. With the strength of Tawnypelts help, Talonpaw managed to keep moving.

"What in Starclans name happened?" she cried.

"Kittypet...ambush...two of them...couldn't fight them off." Talonpaw tried to say but it only came out in gasps and he wasn't even sure if he was making sense. "I'm ...sorry."

"Shh, you'll be okay. We're almost at camp." Tawnypelt soothed, but it was no use. Talonpaw knew what his fate was.

"Tawnypelt! What happened?" Talonpaw fell to the ground once he realized he was inside the ShadowClan camp. He wasn't even sure who was talking but he saw four black paws so he guessed it was Blackstar.

Cats gathered around the wounded warrior but four dark gray paws stood out. Talonpaw instantly recognized the paws as he saw a small scar just above the right paw.

_"You can't catch me, Talonpaw! I'm too fast!" Smokepaw teased his brother as he dodged another playful blow._

_"Watch me!" Talonpaw challenged back as he leapt again, this time knocking Smokepaw backwards. The dark gray warrior turned around just in time as his paw collided with a sharp rock and he fell over._

_Talonpaw instantly rushed to his brothers side where there was a small bleeding cut just above his paw, deep enough to scar. Smokepaw looked up at his brother and purred. "Ha! I got my first battle wound before you!" _

_Talonpaw playfully cuffed his brother over the ear "mouse-brain! You have to actually be in a battle to get a battle wound." _

_"Whatever, you don't even have a scar!" Smokepaw bragged as he stood up and leapt at Talonpaw again. "Don't worry, I can give you one." _

_The two brothers immediately started again in their playfighting again, despite Smokepaws injured paw._

"Smokepaw." Talonpaw gasped as he saw his brother lean down so he was eye-to-eye with him. Their were stars in Smokepaws pelt.

All of the other voices seemed to be silenced when Smokepaw spoke. "I'm sorry brother, it's time you joined me in StarClan."

Talonpaw nodded and got up. He thought that it would be painful to even move but it surprisingly felt easy. The apprentice turned around to find his body was still laying on the ground. ShadowClan was gathered around his motionless body.

"Goodbye ShadowClan. Don't forget me." Talonpaw whispered just before he ran after his brother, into Starclan.

**Review, the beginning may have seemed a little bit rushed; I had writers block but I really wanted to write about Talonpaws death since it wasn't mentioned in the book.**


End file.
